The Terminal
by TwoTwiMoms
Summary: Two strangers with two very different lives meet in an airport terminal. Can they close the distance and create a life together? Story orginally submitted for the FGB Breaking Dawn Pt1 compilation.


**The Terminal**

**By **

**TwoTwiMoms**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

_This story was written for the FGB Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 compilation. Thank you to everyone who donated to this awesome cause. _

_Thank you to our wonderful beta darcysmom for her support and skills at making our writing look better! Also thank you to Illicitwriter for the beautiful banner she made._

_Summary: Two strangers with two very different lives meet in an airport terminal. Can they close the distance and create a life together?_

* * *

><p>I carried my messenger bag and guitar case with me as I walked through LAX toward my gate. My flight wasn't supposed to start boarding for another hour and a half. As I walked, I passed by a restaurant with a bar and decided to stop in for a beer before boarding.<p>

I sat down, pulled my hat lower on my head, and removed my sunglasses. As I sat them on the table in front of me, I noticed a waitress walking my way. She was beautifu; long, slender denim clad legs, small waist, ample breasts, creamy skin with a hint of pink to it; pillowy, soft lips, adorable button nose, gorgeous brownish-green eyes framed with lush lashes; and her hair a cascade of mahogany as it fell from her ponytail.

Her smile was warm as she approached me and I couldn't help but smile back. I hadn't realized how petite she was until she was standing beside me. The soft scent of her perfume assaulted my senses, and I was momentarily speechless.

"Hi, how are you today?" she asked.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked as she reached into her pocket and tossed a coaster onto the table in front of me.

"I'd like a Heineken, please."

"No problem. I'll bring that right out for you."

I watched her as she turned and walked toward the bar. She returned a few moments later with my beer.

"Here ya go. Can I get you anything else? Some garlic fries or a burger maybe?"

"That sounds good."

She giggled and it was the most wonderful sound I'd ever heard.

"The fries or the burger?"

"Both, please."

She giggled again and I wished I could have put it in a bottle and corked it to take with me always.

"All right, I'll put that order in for you right away. If you need anything else, my name is Bella."

"Thanks Bella. I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Edward."

She smiled again and turned to walk toward the kitchen. A few minutes later, she walked by carrying a tray of dirty dishes and empty bottles.

"You doin' okay? Can I bring you another beer?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

"No problem, Edward. It's my pleasure."

She returned with a smile and another beer.

"Your food should be up shortly. Everything okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks."

She brought out my food and a bottle of ketchup and asked if there was anything else she could bring me I told her no. As I ate my meal, the bar began to fill up and she wasn't able to stop by again until after I was finished.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I hope everything was okay," she apologized.

"It was good, Bella. Erm … I should probably get going so I don't miss my flight."

"Oh yeah! No problem, just give me a minute and I'll bring your check."

She went over to the computer and immediately came back with my check. I handed her back enough to cover my bill and a decent size tip.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella. Maybe I'll see you next time I'm traveling."

"Thanks for this," she said holding the cash I'd just given her. "It was nice meeting you too, Edward. If you're in town again, stop by, I just might be here."

I grabbed my bag and guitar case and headed toward my gate thinking about a beautiful brunette.

Four weeks later I found myself at LAX once again walking toward the same restaurant. I walked in looking every which way for the one person I had wanted to see most, my heart fell when I didn't see her. I took a seat at an empty table by the bar, a tall pretty blonde approached.

"Hey, sugar. What can I get for you?"

Even as the words left my mouth I knew I sounded sad and pathetic. "I'll take a Heineken, please."

"Be right back with that, darlin'."

I pulled out my phone to check for any messages when I heard the honey sweet voice I would know anywhere. It was the same one that had played out in my fantasies for the past four weeks.

"Edward, hey."

"Hi. Umm … I left a note on the table last time I was here. I hope it didn't land in the wrong hands."

She giggled. "Actually it almost did. It's not every day a man leaves something behind. I had to sweet talk my boss into letting me switch shifts with Beth you know."

To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. It wasn't like me to forget something and leave anything behind. Although on more occasions then I cared to think about, people would leave me things on purpose.

"Do you want something to eat? Or did you just come for the company?"

"Maybe a little of both," I said a little sheepish. "How about a cheese steak and fries?"

"Comin' right up."

I knew she had to walk away to put my order in but I wanted to talk with her some more. To my surprise she came right back after giving my order to the kitchen.

"So, Edward. Do you have a girlfriend?"

I had just brought the beer to my lips, almost choking at Bella's blunt question.

"Actually no I don't. It's kind of hard to date in my line of work."

"And what is it you do?"

"You really have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Am I supposed to? Why?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm an actor."

"Really? I work a lot so I don't watch a lot of TV or get to go out much. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"Bella, it's okay. I'm kind of glad."

"What brings you back to LAX?"

"I'm traveling to New York City for a movie promotion."

"Wow. That must be great travelling all over getting to see different exciting places."

"Sometimes it gets tiring and boring. It's my life, my job but for the most part I enjoy it."

"I've never been outside of LA so going anywhere would be exciting for me."

"Perhaps you'll get the opportunity someday."

The conversation seemed to get uncomfortable after that. I'm not sure why but I must have said something to upset her. What was I thinking? This was only the second time we talked if you even counted the first encounter as talking.

"Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. Your food should be done, let me go check."

She brought my food, ketchup, a beer refill and left me to eat alone. The last thing I wanted to do was make Bella think I was a stalker who hung out at airport restaurants. I guess I've been alone longer than I thought 'cause I didn't even know how to have a normal conversation with a beautiful woman.

The restaurant started to get a little busier, and before I knew it I needed to leave. I flagged Bella down for the check since she hadn't come back since she set my food down.

When I stood I handed Bella my money and the check but somehow a napkin got stuck in the pile.

"It was nice seeing you again, Bella."

"You too. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Maybe."

And with that I was walking towards my gate hoping I didn't scare her away and that I would see her the next time I was at LAX.

Just shy of two weeks later, I found myself landing in LA once again. This time I was only home for a few days before leaving on a twelve week shoot. I had spent the last eleven days doing a press tour and promotions in New York.

I smiled as I walked past the familiar bar just outside the gates, eyeing a beautiful brunette as she talked animatedly with a family who looked like they were heading out on vacation. I caught her eye as I slipped inside and took a seat far from the family for fear the pre-teen kids would notice me. Instead of taking my sunglasses off, I left them on this time.

She smiled as she held a single finger up to me, indicating she'd get to me in just a moment.

"Hi. How are you?" Bella smiled.

"I'm okay." I nodded.

"Just okay?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm only home for a few days and then I'm leaving for three months. This was kind of an impulsive trip home, but I wanted to see …" I trailed off.

"Oh," she whispered, as her face fell.

"I'm getting off shift in a few, but I can stay and take care of you if you'd like," Bella offered.

"I'll just have a beer, thanks."

"Heineken?" she asked softly.

I nodded.

She returned with my beer a few minutes later and asked if I wanted a bit of company. How could I say no when she was so alluring with her gorgeous smile and expressive eyes? The first time I met her I heard her beautiful laugh … if only I could get her to make that sound again.

"So last time we talked about me. Can we talk about you?" I asked.

"Sure, but really, I'm not very interesting."

I chuckled.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She smiled.

"No. But I met this guy a few weeks ago and we've been talking."

"That's cool. Talking is good."

"It is. Communication is the key to any successful relationship whether it's romantic or platonic."

I nodded.

"So what do you do when you're not working here?"

"I go to Cal State Long Beach. I'm working on my degree in Aerospace Engineering."

"Wow. That's kind of impressive."

"I don't know about that," she laughed. "But I like it."

"You wouldn't have chosen that major otherwise." I smiled.

"No, I wouldn't have. That reminds me, I should get going. I have to check out a couple of things before class tomorrow."

She pulled out her cell phone and checked the screen.

"What about my check?"

"I'll let Beth know. She'll take care of you. Enjoy your few days at home, Edward."

She stood and walked over to speak to the other server, then turned with a wave and walked out of the terminal. Just as the other server was passing me my check, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked the screen and quickly typed out a reply.

_**Tomorrow at 3 is good. I'll see you then. - E**_

Three months was too damn long to be traveling from city to city never actually sleeping in the same bed twice. It was good to be home even if for a little while. To sleep in my own bed and spend time with whomever I wanted. I wasn't scheduled to start filming my next movie for another month. Then I would be gone three months until filming was complete.

I was going to make the most of my time off, but first I needed to pop in and see my favorite sexy brunette waitress. I just hoped she was working.

My duffel bag was slung over my shoulder as I walked into the restaurant noticing she was just placing food on a table for a small family. I knew she didn't know I was there yet so I snuck in and took a seat at a table in the corner where I could watch her.

As if finally feeling my presence she walked over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Edward, hi. You're back."

"I am."

"My shift ends in ten minutes. Can you I get you something before I'm done?"

"How about a Coke?"

"I'll be right back with that."

I was a little surprised and happy when she slid the Coke towards me then took the seat facing me. She sighed like she was relieved to finally be off her feet.

"Hard day?"

"Very. But it seems to be looking up."

"Last time I talked to you, you had said you met someone. How's that going?"

"Great actually. He really makes me feel special."

"That's good."

"How about you? Still no girlfriend?"

"Actually I do have a girlfriend."

Bella gaped at me opening and closing her mouth but nothing came out. Finally she found her voice.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. She's the most amazing, sexy, intelligent woman I've ever met."

Bella looked down focusing her attention on her clasped hands in her lap.

"I'm really happy for you, Edward."

"As I am for you."

"How long are you home for this time?"

"Actually a month."

"Well I hope you use that time to spend with your girlfriend."

"Oh I intend to. I've missed her very much."

Bella stood, grabbing her purse and avoiding eye contact. I hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable but when she asked how I felt I needed to share all my feelings with her.

"It was nice seeing you again, Edward."

"You, too Bella. I guess I'll see you next time I'm at LAX?"

"Possibly."

I watched as she walked out looking down at her cell phone not paying much attention to her surroundings. As I stood, I threw some money down for the soda; grabbing my cell when it buzzed in my pocket. A smile broke out on my face when I looked at the screen and typed a quick response.

_**I miss you, too, baby. I'll be there soon. - E**_

My smile broadened when I knew in twenty minutes I would be kissing my girlfriend's pouty, soft lips and holding her in my arms.

I gave my driver my girlfriend's address opposed to the name of the hotel I usually stay in when I'm only in LA for a few days. It had been an extremely long three months, and granted most of our relationship was based on phone conversations and skype chats, I was still anxious to see her. I knocked on the door to her apartment and she greeted me with a sweet smile.

"Hey, handsome," she said as I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her sweetly.

"Hi, beautiful. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Edward. Come on, I made some tacos and we can veg on the couch and watch a movie."

My girl was incredible. Not only was she smart, sweet and funny, but she could cook too, and I could definitely get used to home cooking.

"How was work today?" I asked.

"I pretty much had an awful day. Then this guy walked in and smiled at me, he's been in before. He's always so pleasant when he comes in that it made the shittyness of the morning melt away."

"Yeah?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I don't know if I like this guy walking in and smiling at my girlfriend."

"Oh, Edward," she laughed. "He's really sweet. I think you'd like him. Besides, you've

got nothing to worry about, he's got a girlfriend."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Did you tell him that you've got a boyfriend?"

"I did. He's well aware that I'm spoken for, Edward."

I kissed her softly and pulled her into my lap, resting my forehead on hers.

"I love you …"

"I love you, too," she whispered.

The month I got to spend with my girlfriend went by entirely too quickly. Just when we thought we had settled into a good routine with each other, it was time for me to say goodbye to her again. I hated to leave her. Other than work, she had no major commitments and I'd asked her on more than one occasion to come with me but she resisted, saying that she needed to make her own way. She was proud of herself for being able to take care of herself without anyone else's help. While I have more money than I'd ever spend, I couldn't take that away from her. She'd worked too hard to get where she is now.

She was still asleep when I got up to leave for the airport. She wanted me to wake her, but I just couldn't, she was sleeping too peacefully. I wrote her a little note and left it on the table beside the bed.

_Sweetness,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you this morning, but you were so beautiful I couldn't bear it. You didn't really need to get up and say goodbye anyway, because it's not really goodbye. I love you and I'll miss you so very much. I promise to call as soon as I get to Vancouver._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I kissed her forehead and made my way out the door.

As soon I was comfortable in my seat for my flight I rested my head on the back of the seat and closed my eyes. Images of my girl flashed before them as I recounted my month with her. It seemed it was over just as our time together was starting, but I wouldn't change a day I spent with her.

Kissing her sweet luscious lips every night before bed and waking up in her arms was the best feeling in the world. But it had nothing on the feeling of being inside her with her lush body wrapped around mine. It was like the empty space that had been in my heart for so long was finally filled with love and compassion.

Just thinking about the first time we joined together makes my dick jump to attention. Our bodies molded together like two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together. I remember each touch of her hand on my body, each nip of her teeth, the feel of her lips gently kissing, sucking, her tongue licking. The sounds that left her lips were so sensual and erotic as she took pleasure from me.

I can still imagine the feel of her warm wet lips wrapped around my cock as she hummed and gave me the best orgasm of my life. Or the feel of her muscles contracting as she rode me, bringing us both pleasure.

But it wasn't just the mind-blowing sex. It was her sensual brown eyes looking deep into my soul, or a soft caress of her fingers as she held my hand or the amazing way she made me feel. She made me feel whole and I wasn't sure how much longer I could live without her by my side all the time.

All too soon my dreams were interrupted and I was landing in Vancouver for my three month stint working on a teen movie. Where I really wanted to be was one thousand miles away where I'd left my heart.

Soon after landing, I fired off a text message to her.

_**I'm here safe. Miss you, baby. – E**_

Twelve long weeks without her. I honestly don't know how I'll survive it. I'm hoping I'll be able to convince her to come visit for a long weekend, but the holidays are coming up and I know she's crazy busy at work. Our hours aren't meshing well at all - she usually works the hours that I'm sleeping and I work during the hours that she's sleeping. I find myself longing for my cell phone to buzz with a text message from her, but I'd give just about anything to hear her sweet voice.

Early one morning, I'd just come back to my trailer after shooting a particularly difficult scene. I was exhausted, but a smile crossed my face when I'd picked up my phone and noticed that she'd texted me saying that she missed me horribly and she wanted to make arrangements to come see me after Thanksgiving.

_**Give me the dates and I'll book your ticket. I love you. – E**_

Two weeks later, my girlfriend flew in to see me. I wasn't able to pick her up from the airport myself because I was needed on set, but I sent a driver to pick her up and he was going to bring her back to my trailer. I'd never wanted to finish up a scene so badly in my life. I was so distracted which was not like me at all. Once I was on a project, I was dedicated and focused and this time around, I just wasn't.

I walked into my trailer to find her sound sleep on the sofa. She looked like an angel, and I couldn't help but go to her, to touch her and make sure that she was really here with me.

"Hey," she said sleepily. "Shouldn't you be filming?"

"We're taking an hour for lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Mmmhmm … airplane food sucks even in first class. Thank you for that by the way."

"You're welcome, baby. Was your flight okay?"

"Yeah, it was fine. I was just anxious to get here to see you," she said wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me sweetly.

"I've missed you, Edward."

"I've missed you, too."

"More than you missed that waitress you always flirt with?"

"I'd almost forgotten about that waitress," I chuckled. "But now that you've reminded me …"

My lips met hers and she smiled against them.

"Oh, I'll remind you all right," she smirked.

"Rain check? Let's get some lunch and you can remind me when I don't have to rush back to the set."

"Okay but only because it would be a shame not to take my time with you."

I couldn't wait until the end of my workday. I had the entire weekend off and I was looking forward to spending it with my girlfriend – preferably in bed wrapped around each other.

When we'd wrapped for the day, I returned to my trailer to remove all the makeup they had to cake on day after day. I just wanted to take my girl back to my room, take a shower and snuggle up with her.

Thankfully, she joined me in the shower. I took in her beautiful body as she stood beneath the cascade of water.

"You can touch too, ya know. You're not restricted to just looking."

Not that I needed her permission to touch her I just wanted to take her in. Even though it had only been a few weeks since I'd seen her last, it felt like months.

I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me, kissing her ardently. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tugged on the hair at the nape of my neck, pressing her warm body flush against mine. Standing under the spray with her, our lips and tongues met, pushing and pulling against each other in perfect sync. I picked her up and flattened her back against the wall before burying my throbbing cock inside her. She felt so warm and tight wrapped around me.

"Fuck, baby. You feel so good … "

"You feel good too, Edward."

I thrust in and out of her in a delicious rhythm, each thrust in causing her to whimper as her clit grazed my pelvic bone.

"Oh God, ohhh … fuck, Edward! I'm gonna … I'm gonna … come," she whimpered as her muscles fluttered around my cock before tensing up, and I felt her warmth all around me as she came hard.

I waited a few minutes until she came down from her euphoria before setting her on her feet and whispering to her as I nipped her earlobe.

"I'm not done with you yet, baby."

She whimpered again as she held onto my arms.

"Whatever you want, Edward."

"Turn around," I instructed her.

I took her hands in mine and laced our fingers together before placing them against the shower wall. I reached down and guided my cock between her folds once again and pushed into her with an urgency I'd never felt before.

"Ahhh," she whimpered.

"You okay?" I asked softly as I kissed her shoulder.

"Mmmhmm … you feel so good, Edward. I've missed you being inside me."

"Fuck, baby …" I whimpered. "I need you hard and fast."

She whimpered again and hissed out the word 'yes' before I did exactly as promised. I thrust into her and pulled out again just to repeat it again at a grueling pace. I'd bury myself to the hilt, hitting a spot that made my name roll off her lips in a sexy groan as she arched back in an attempt to keep me inside her. I could feel the pull deep inside me as I struggled to last just a bit longer, because I knew she was nearly there.

As soon as I wrapped my arm around her and circled her clit with my fingers she came again, triggering my own spectacular release. And as soon as she began to resurface, I pulled out and thrust in once more, making her shout out my name and come again.

"I knew you had more to give me, baby." I smirked before nipping her shoulder.

I couldn't help wanting to be completely selfish and spend the little time I had with her ravishing her body and reveling in the feel of her skin on mine. I wanted to drown myself in her and never resurface.

When Monday came and it was time for her to leave – I didn't want to let her go.

"Hey," she said, raising my chin with her finger. "I'll see you in a couple weeks, handsome."

"I know. I just hate saying bye."

"We're not saying bye, Edward. We're saying see you later."

I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Take care, baby. Call me when you get home."

"I will," she whispered.

I nodded knowing her promise had double meaning.

I kissed her, pouring all my love into one gesture, hoping she'd understand everything my heart wanted to say but my mind couldn't articulate.

Even though me and my girl have only been dating for a little over eight months I know with all my heart she is it for me. She is the missing piece I have been looking for all my life and I never want to let her go. I'm tired of playing it safe and not living in the moment, wasting precious time. Life can throw you curve balls at any second and I don't want to waste another moment without her by my side.

I wanted to make her mine permanently, so on my next day off I went to the jewelry store and picked out the most beautiful, perfect ring for my gorgeous brown eyed girl.

After my project wrapped, I planned a short vacation for me and my girl. She mentioned that she really wanted to go somewhere warm. She was tired of LA and wanted to get away for a few days so I planned a short trip to Maui. Yeah, Hawaii was a little cliché for a place to propose, but neither one of us had ever been and as long as we were together, where I proposed didn't really matter.

"This is beautiful, Edward!" she gushed as she stepped into the bedroom of the private villa I'd reserved.

"I'm glad you like it, baby. I just wanted a nice place for us both to relax."

"You've hit the nail on the head, Mr. Cullen," she smiled sweetly as she kissed my lips.

There were french doors in the bedroom and living area that opened out on to a patio. Our little villa was right on the beach, and I was promised that it was pretty secluded so I didn't have to worry about paparazzi or fans catching me unaware. My publicist had taken special care in only releasing information that was absolutely necessary about my relationship. It was always a topic of conversation at interviews and press conferences and one that I took care to avoid. I didn't want to share my girlfriend with the world until she really and truly was mine. We spent our days playing in the water and laying on the beach – just the two of us and completely happy.

"Come on, handsome. Let's go sit on the beach and watch the sunset."

She looked so beautiful in her white eyelet bikini. Wearing a dark blue sarong around her small waist, and her long chestnut hair cascading down to the top of her skirt, she was a vision I knew I'd always remember.

I offered her my hand and we walked out and sat down on the soft, warm sand. I pulled her down between my legs and wrapped my arms around her as she leaned against my chest.

"This has been an amazing vacation, Edward."

"It has. Thank you for coming with me."

"I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?" I asked incredulously.

"Anything," she confirmed.

"Will you marry me?" I whispered softly in her ear.

She turned to face me, her face glowing with happiness, her eyes sparkling with love and excitement.

"Really?"

"Really. Will. You. Marry. Me?" I confirmed and then asked again very slowly.

"Yes! Yes! A hundred times, yes!" she said excitedly, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me sweetly.

I chuckled.

"Baby, you only have to marry me once to make me happy."

I pulled the little white leather box out of my board shorts and opened it to show her.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped as I pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you, baby. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it, Edward, and I love you even more," she said softly, kissing me again.

Not long after our engagement and trip to Hawaii, I had to head off to work on another project in Louisiana. We decided that we wanted to get married sooner than later since it would be a very small affair with only our closest friends and family attending.

Two months later, we returned to Maui and were married on the very same beach I'd proposed on. Surrounded by our family and friends, we exchanged our vows to love and cherish each other for the rest of our lives and I couldn't wait for us to begin our life together.

As I departed the plane once again at LAX I walked to the restaurant that I had visited almost every time I was here. It had been awhile since my last visit. I noticed my favorite waitress and gave her a wave as I sat at a table in the corner.

With a big bright smile on her face she walked over with a glass of water and placed it on the table.

"Edward, hey. How are you?"

"Actually, I'm doing really good. I got married about two months ago."

"No way! I did too."

"Interesting."

"Well, he was so romantic how could I not say yes to him?"

"That's really great. So you're happy?"

"I couldn't be happier. I love him so much. What about you?"

"I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. It's like she was the missing piece to the puzzle of my heart. She's my forever. I love her with all my heart."

"Aww … that's so sweet."

"I'm a hopeless romantic, what can I say?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"So … can I get you anything?"

"Nah, water's good for now. I can't stay long. I need to get home to my wife."

Bella nodded.

"Take care, Edward. Maybe I'll see you again soon."

"Thanks, Bella. You too."

I sat and watched as she served an older couple's food and refilled a drink for a middle aged man sitting at the bar. Never treating them any differently than she treated me the very first day I'd seen her.

I smiled at the memory and suddenly I had an overwhelming need to go home and do something nice for my wife.

She arrived home two hours after me. She'd been at work and I knew that she'd had a difficult day from the texts that she'd sent me earlier.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted me as she walked in the door, setting her bag on the bench.

"Hey, beautiful," I said, pulling her into my arms and kissing her soundly.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Tired but okay."

I took her hand and led her upstairs to our large en suite bathroom where a relaxing bubble bath was waiting for me.

"You are far too good to me, Edward." she smiled as I began to undress her.

"Well, I saw my favorite waitress today and she made me want to come home and do something nice for you."

She giggled.

"Always with that waitress, Edward. I swear, if I didn't know better I'd think you were having an affair with her."

I chuckled as I held her hand and helped her into the bath. I quickly undressed and joined her, pulling her back against my chest.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, too, Mr. Cullen."

Several months later, I was wrapping up another project and I couldn't wait to get home to see my wife as usual. Things between us had only gotten better since we'd been married, and while she'd begun to spend more time with me while I was on location, she wasn't staying with me full time, but she would be when I began my next project in a few months.

I couldn't contain my smile as I walked through the terminal and before I knew it I found myself sitting at a table in Bella's restaurant.

"Hey Edward!" Bella greeted me as she made her way toward my table.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?" I asked as I glanced up at my favorite and apparently very pregnant waitress.

"I'm hanging in there. I'm due in a couple weeks."

"You look great. Your husband is a very lucky man."

"Thanks. I'm sure he'll appreciate your sentiment," she said sadly.

"Everything okay?" I asked her softly.

"He's been gone for the last month and it's just been hard without him. You remind me of him a little bit and it makes me miss him."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I …"

"Don't apologize, Edward. But I must tell you, today is my last day."

"I'm sorry to hear that Bella. You've always been good to me when I've stopped in and it's refreshing to see such a beautiful smile after traveling for so long."

"Thank you, Edward."

"I should get going, I'm sure my wife will be getting off work soon."

"It was good seeing you, Edward. Take care."

I nodded and watched as she waddled away. I picked up my guitar case and began to head out into the terminal. I stopped suddenly to read a text.

_**Wait for me. I'll be there shortly.**_

I turned to see my gorgeous and hugely pregnant wife walking toward me. I leaned down and kissed her softly before wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head as she nuzzled into my chest.

"Ready to go, baby?"

Bella nodded and threaded her fingers through mine as we walked out of the restaurant that will hold so many memories for us.

It was in this restaurant, in this terminal, where I met the person I would fall in love with and spend the rest of my life with, my beautiful Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated! Leave some love.<strong>


End file.
